


If You Need Me, Call Me

by KaleyMarie



Series: One Shots [11]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Mentions of attempted suicide, spencer reid/reader - Freeform, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleyMarie/pseuds/KaleyMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt: "Imagine you're a new team member and Spencer is in awe of your bubbly personality. He finds out you tried to kill yourself a year ago and he reaches out to you. And could she please be British?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Need Me, Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to make her British so I hope this works with you imagining an accent! :)

“Who _is_ that?” Spencer turned to Morgan in awe.

“That’s (y/n), she’s our new team member,” Morgan replied.

“Yeah, but you didn’t say she was British! and I never expected…” Spencer trailed off, searching for the words.

“You never expected that she’d come up to you, give you a hug before learning your name, crack a joke that even _Hotch_ laughed at, and then proceeded to reveal that she does puzzles for fun? Yeah me neither,” Morgan chuckled at the memory of your first impression.

Spencer on the other hand was completely intrigued by you, he’d never met anyone like you before. Funny, smart, and extremely happy considering the profession that you both had… he was quite taken aback.

Just then Hotch called the team into the briefing room and started to reveal the details of a case of multiple cases of young girls committing suicide within a few miles of each other, all of which had been a member of the same dating site.

Spencer was starting to run possible scenarios in his head when he heard a slow intake of breath from beside him, from where you were sitting. Your demeanour had changed so drastically from just a few minutes ago that he honestly couldn’t believe it, but it was like something had caused you to go into a state of shock.

After Hotch said, “Wheels up in thirty,” you hurried out of the room.

Spencer followed you to make sure that you were okay, only stopping when he saw you go into the girls’ room, but after a few minutes he started to get worried… and after a couple more he knocked to see if you were okay. After not getting a response Spencer said, “Hey (y/n)? I’m gonna come in okay?” and he slowly pushed open the door.

He saw you staring at yourself in the mirror, not seeming to register that he was even there. He walked slowly toward you and asked, “(y/n)? are you okay?”

You jumped at the sound of his voice, but relaxing when you saw that it was just one of your team members.

“I’m fine,” you said, averting your eyes and washing your hands so you had something to do, “It’s Spencer right?”

“Yeah it is,” he replied as he looked you over for anything out of the ordinary, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

You sighed and turned off the water, reaching for a paper towel as you said, “It’s honestly nothing, I just had a… flashback I guess.”

“What?” Spencer asked.

You turned around to face him as you explained, “About a year ago… I tried to kill myself,” you heard his intake of breath but you kept going, “I obviously didn’t succeed but that’s why I’m in here instead of packing for the plane. I just needed a couple minutes to myself.” You looked down at your feet, trying to fight off a sudden urge to break down in tears.

Spencer was in shock, but after a couple seconds he did something that surprised the both of you, he moved closer to you and put his arms around you in a hug.

“If you _ever_ need someone to talk to, I’m here,” he whispered, “I don’t care if it’s 3 am or pm, you need me, call me.”

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding and felt your composure break as you wrapped your arms around him and started to sob into his shoulder, somehow knowing that you were safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comment what you thought!


End file.
